Waltz Lessons
by Never Skies
Summary: PruAus AU. Gilbert is staying in Roderich's mansion for the party his family will be holding. Roderich then has to teach Gilbert how to dance Waltz, when the other just can't learn it. Rating is for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there~! This is my first fic so please do bear with me .**

**And by the way, I don't own Hetalia **

* * *

Roderich was standing in a ridiculously big and beautiful room. It was usually used to hold guests, but today it would be used under another purpose. The albino was sitting right in front of him, in his usual loose way.

"So, are we starting or not?" The brunette said, showing a little annoyance in his voice.

"Well, it's not like I have a choice anyway."

Roderich's family would be receiving guests for a party in a few days. His parents invited lots of people, including one of his colleagues in work. They came from a long distance, so Roderich's father had invited them for staying the week in their mansion. The boy's father had asked him to teach his colleague's son how to dance waltz, since he had never been to a formal party.

Roderich got a little happy knowing that his father's friend had a son around his age, thinking they could become friends. He had only a few friends, so he thought it would be good for him. Of course the boy who came was totally different from what he had expected. If Roderich thought the boy would be pleasant and tidy, he was actually rude and loose. He was quick to start teasing the brunette.

Though, the boy's looks cached the other's attention. His eyes were crimson red and his hair was a platinum white, plus his face was quite handsome. _It's a pity he has such a terrible personality_, he thought.

Now, he was stuck in this room with the only person he didn't want to teach. He would for sure make a joke out of it.

"Now now Gilbert, stand up"

As the other said, Gilbert did it. As he stood up, he started to walk closer to Roderich.

"So, are you gonna teach me this or not?"

_Stop complaining_, he thought. Getting close to Gilbert, he took the albino by the waist.

"W-where are you touching?!" Gilbert said surprised for the other's act.

"Well, if you didn't know, that's the way people dance." He replied while taking his hand as well. Roderich thought he had seen Gilbert blush a little, but it must have been an impression, since his skin was so pale.

"Now, in Waltz, we have one main beat and other two follows it. So, it is very easy, you should follow the beat with one longer step and two other little ones." The brunette then moved to show it to the other. "Yes, like this." He said, and a moment later, Gilbert stepped in his foot.

"Hey Roddy, there is something annoying me."

"Yes?" His voiced seemed a little irritated and still a little hurt from that step.

"I want to be the man! Like, why am I being the woman? I don't like this!"

"_Mein gott_, Gilbert. You are taking the woman's part because you don't know how to lead yet, which is a very important part.".

"I can do it! How could my awesome self not be able to do something as simple as that?"

Yes, something that really irritated Roderich was the fact that Gilbert kept on calling himself "awesome". It was a little funny in the beginning, but now it was just annoying. He had a superiority complex and thought he could do anything, though he obviously couldn't.

"Until you learn it properly, you can't lead." That boy definitely needed some limit. His parents seemed to spoil him so much he didn't know when to stop.

"I don't want to learn it, then!" He said, letting go of Roderich's hand. Roderich then placed his hand in his head, thinking of how childish the other boy was. _Well, I didn't want to teach him, anyway_.

Going back to his room, the young boy ran into his father.

"Are you done with the lessons, son?" He said in a quite satisfied voice.

"Gilbert ran away from me. I'm going to my room now."

But before he could leave, the man stopped him by holding his shoulder.

"This is a very good-related family we are hosting, Roderich. So you better go search for that boy and apologize for whatever happened. It is very important that you two get along." He took some seconds to stare into Roderich's purple eyes. "Understand it?"

"Yes, father." That was all he could say. What else could he do? Tell his father Gilbert was only a childish young man? It wouldn't make any difference. So Roderich started to go towards the garden. He felt that it was there where Gilbert had gone.

The problem was, the garden was huge. It would take several hours to search it all up. _If I don't start now, I'll never find him_ he thought, letting out a sigh.

After twenty minutes of search, he thought about giving up. He then sat down in the bottom of a tree, where he found some shadow. In front of him, there was a field full of blossoms, which were in their full bloom, giving the space the most beautiful impression. Across that field, a little maze could be found, made of pretty green leafs. _Gott, the maze. Of course…_

"Gilbert?" Roderich said, entering the maze. He knew pretty well all the paths that could be taken, as he had played there since he was a child. "Gilbert, are you there? Do you hear me?"

He was almost running now, though he didn't know why. Turning round, he saw that person crouched, and couldn't see his face.

"Gilbert!" When he turned to look the other, Roderich thought he would somehow see tears. But the boy was actually rather cheerful now that he could find his way back.

"You're late! I spent too long waiting for you to come get me" He said, almost running towards Roderich. Gilbert seemed like he was going to hug the other, but stopped himself.

"Come, this way." Roderich started walking out of the maze. He felt happy because he hadn't lost Gilbert. _My father wouldn't let me in if I came back without him._ He thought, though it was not the only reason, and he got a bit annoyed knowing that.

"Ah, uhm…th-an… aaah…" Gilbert seemed wanting to say thanks, but his pride would not let him. How could his awesome self get lost in that little maze? Roderich was expecting not even an attempt of grateful words, thus he found it a little funny.

"The dinner must be being served right now. Let's hurry up?" Roderich was trying to relive Gilbert from having to say something. Only that attempt was enough right now.

"Yeah, I'm starving! I usually eat a lot, there was this time I had a bet with Ludwig about who ate more and…" Something Roderich really appreciated about Gilbert was his capability to talk. He, himself, could not talk that way to other people, which was quite captivating. But, thought the boy talked too much and needed to shut it sometimes.

He was now listening to the albino, who incredibly was a nice person to talk to. He had interesting things to say and made Roderich grin with his jokes. _He is not that bad, when isn't around other people_. Before he realize, it was already night and they were back to the mansion. Roderich got slightly disappointed, because now Gilbert would come back to his normal self, always teasing him.

* * *

**A/N: So, this is the fist charpter! I hope it wasn't that bad... And I'd love to recieve reviews and ideas for the next charpters ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

When the boys arrived, a servant told them dinner was being served, so they hurried to the dining room. Roderich excused themselves for the late and they sat one next to the other. As Roderich was expecting, Gilbert started to be rude again. He kicked Roderich under the table, stole food from his plate and even threw it on him. When he realized it had stained Roderich's clothes, he got a little embarrassed.

"I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to-"

"It's okay, I'll just put a little water on it. I have finished dinner already, If you excuse me" He looked at his father, who nodded saying he could go.

"I'll help!" Gilbert had jumped from his seat.

"You don't need to, you're a guest. Please just stay and enjoy your dinner." _Be polite Roderich. If you say you don't want him to come, father will get angry,_ he thought, already knowing the other would not give up.

"I've finished too, I'm definitely going!" _Great_, Roderich thought, still trying not to make an annoyed face.

Going to the toilet, Roderich took off his coat, which was stained with the food Gilbert threw. Even if he came along, Gilbert didn't know exactly how to help cleaning it, so he just stood there looking at the brunette putting water in that blue coat.

"I'm… really sorry for that…" He said as he coughed, scratching his head for not knowing where to put his hands. _If you're sorry now you shouldn't have done that._

"It's fine, really. It's not permanent and already disappearing, see? I just have to wait for it to dry." He tried to make a pleasant smile, and thought he did it pretty well. But in reality he just wanted to leave as soon as possible. The albino was standing next to him, and he felt a little uncomfortable with that. "Shall we go back? Our parents must be waiting."

"Ah, yeah, let's go…" Gilbert seemed to be a little embarrassed and walked two steps behind Roderich.

"Oh, Roderich! We were already leaving. Would you mind taking the Beilschmidt's son to his room? Don't worry, Mr. Beilscmidt, my son will take care of yours, he is a very responsible young man." His father said when they met on the main hall. They had picked a room next to Roderich's to host the other's son.

"This way, Gilbert." They started going up the stairs to their rooms. Arriving in the next floor, Roderich stood up in front of two big, wood doors. "This is your room, it's right next to mine. If you need something in the middle of the night, just call to me. You will find your luggage there too, as the servants put it there earlier. Did you get it?" Roderich said it quite fast, trying to send his guest to his room and go to sleep, as it had been a busy day.

As Gilbert opened the door, he seemed a little nervous and gave a thoughtful look inside.

"Yeah, got it! I uhh… G-good night!" He gave a nervous laugh that made Roderich wander if it the boy was alright.

Each one of them entered a different room. Roderich decided to take a shower before sleeping for his body to relax a little. After, he put on his pajamas and placed his glasses in the stand next to his bed. He started to churn in his bed after a little while trying to sleep.

He started to wander if Gilbert had already fallen asleep and if he was having good dreams. Also started thinking if the boy was actually enjoying his stay, and if he really did hate Roderich. He always teased him, but proved himself a nice person earlier this day. And what motives did he have to hate Roderich? He had done nothing to the albino, and tried to be a good host. Besides, there was something bothering Roderich, which was the fact that Gilbert seemed to be nervous and uncomfortable when entered his room. The brunette got a little worried about the albino, but then noticed he was not supposed to really care rather Gilbert was feeling well or not, as he didn't like him. Actually, he wasn't supposed to be thinking about Gilbert at all, so he tried to hurry to his sleep.

* * *

Roderich saw Gilbert supported in a tree, facing the other side in such way he could not see his face. Suddenly, Roderich realized they were nowhere but in the beautiful gardens of his mansion, in a spot they could see that one little maze the garden holds. The tree was tall and it had a refreshing shadow that made it attractive even for birds to rest there. Getting near to Gilbert, the other turned around, showing his face. It had a somewhat sad expression, which disappeared when seeing the brunette approaching. He opened a big smile and went towards him.

"Hey Roddy! This place is quite nice, eh? I bet Ludwig would love it too." Roderich was starting to wonder who Ludwig was. Gilbert had talked about him before in a cheerful way, so they must be close friends, not that Roderich wanted to care.

"Gilbert, are you okay?" His look really seemed preoccupied with the other. Now Roderich couldn't deny he cared, because the smile Gilbert gave knowing that the brunette cared for him warmed his heart up. It was a kind of smile he hadn't expected. Roderich then felt that not only his heart but also his face had warmed up, noticing he was blushing. He could see now that the albino was really handsome, even more then he thought when they first met.

"I'm awesomely okay, little master." The last two words sounded so sweet to the other. Saying that, Gilbert took Roderich's waist and pulled him closer making their foreheads touch. Roderich was completely red and didn't know what to do. "Won't you teach me the Waltz, little master?" Roderich chilled with the sound of his voice, because Gilbert was talking very close to his ear.

"I thought you didn't want to learn it?" Roderich managed to say, and he was already the color of a tomato.

"I'll learn whatever you have to teach" Saying that, Gilbert pulled Roderich into a sweet kiss, making Roderich blush even more, if that was possible. He wasn't sure what he was feeling, he thought they hated each other after all. It was a great confusion inside his head, then everything turned white and he woke up.

* * *

Ok, I'm sorry I took so long to update... I don't know when I will be updating again so I'm sorry in advance '^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note:**

_Hey guys, I KNOW I TOOK ALMOST AN YEAR TO UPDATE. I'M EXTREMLY SORRY. I'll be updating more now!_

_I wanted to thank who reviewed, because without those I would probablly have deleted this story. I'm really thankfull you kept me going!_

_And I know this chapter is really short, mostly because I just wanted to let you know I'm alive and I will be updating often (I hope). But don't worry, I promise next chapter will be long and with a lot of... _surprises_, if you know what I mean_

_Anyway, I'll stop blabbing. Thanks for the support guys!_

* * *

He woke up sweaty, and that last image from his dream was still confusing him. Did he actually enjoy it? Did he like Gilbert that much? Or was his mind just playing a trick on him? With all those questions in his mind, Roderich just got up his bed. After getting dressed, he went to look on Gilbert to see if he was already up. Entering that room besides his own, he noticed that the albino was already up. He had got dark circles in his eyes and seemed quite sleepy.

"Morning, Roddy!" Said cheerfully, almost covering his sleepiness "Are we going to breakfast now?"

"Only when you get dressed"

"Then wait for me, I'll get ready now!" He said, jumping to get his clothes. The white-haired was wearing shorts and a tank top as his pajamas. Roderich was staring at him discretely as he put on his clothes. He had a handsome face _and _body after all, it shouldn't be a problem if he was just looking. "Let's go?"

Roderich took a while to stop looking at the other and understand his words. After a few seconds, he finally led the host to the dining room, where the breakfast was served. The preparations to the party were already being made, and only then had Gilbert realized he didn't know how to dance yet. He had to learn up to the following night, and didn't get a move right yet, starting to panic with that thought.

"Do you not like the breakfast that's being served?"

"Uh?" Gilbert realized he was making a face while he was thinking "No, it's great… I was just thinking about tomorrow and stuff-"

"We can try again today. The waltz lessons, I mean. If you will let me teach you today."

"…Sure" Gilbert was glad the other boy had said that, he didn't know how to say he wanted to learn it without apologizing. Roderich had a way to deal with words that the boy admired. He started to eat, when the brunette's father had appeared before them in the room.

"Good morning boys. Did you sleep well, Gilbert?"

"Yes sir! I liked your house very much, sir. Specially the gardens."

It was incredible how Gilbert could change from an annoying bastard to a respectful one, charming the adults. Roderich had the feeling his father had liked him. But not only that, he could see that everything Gilbert said, everything he did, his father's eye would sparkle in a way they didn't with him. As if he was special, and he was proud of the boy.

Very different from his own son.

All Mr. Edelstein did to his son was to tell him he was wrong. To say that he had not done things properly, that he expected so much more of him. Why was he so different with Gilbert, a boy who he wasn't even related to? Why did he love him more than his own son? When none of the answers came to Roderich, he could only think one thing:

_I will destroy him._


End file.
